The New Woody Woodpecker Show
The New Woody Woodpecker Show is an animated television series based on the original cartoon by Walter Lantz, produced by Universal Animation Studios and aired from 1999 until 2002 on FOX (United States) and BBC (United Kingdom) The Woody Woodpecker Show with characters from the classic series and a few new ones appearing in their own segments. Characters Woody Woodpecker characters *Woody Woodpecker (Voiced by Billy West) *Wally Walrus (Voiced by Billy West) *Buzz Buzzard (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Tweakey da Lackey (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Ms. Meany (looking very differently from how she looks in Walter Lantz Cartoons) (Voiced by Andrea Martin) *Winnie Woodpecker (Voiced by B.J. Ward) *Knothead (Voiced by E.G. Daily) *Splinter (Voiced by Nika Futterman) *Dapper Denver Dooley (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Gabby Gator (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Billy *Louie Chilly Willy characters *Chilly Willy *Smedley (Voiced by Billy West) *Sgt. Hogwash (Voiced by Blake Clark) *Major Bull (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Rufus le Dufus (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Chilly Lilly (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Hogwash Junior (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Guard Dog *Fur Bearing Trout (Voiced by Billy West) Other characters *Mother Nature (Voiced by B.J. Ward) *Gunther (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Frieda (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Woodrow Woodpecker (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Mrs. Hippopotamus (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mr. Hippopotamus (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Nicky Woodpecker (Voiced by Tim Curry) *Chester the Cockroach (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Lester the Termite (Voiced by Pamela Segall) *The Musical Termites (Pink Termite, Blue Termite and Purple Termite) *Captain Redwood (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Carl Castaway (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Atilla the Hen *Pibbley (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Cook Pig and Conductor Pig (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Santa Claus (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Elf (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Wild Cave Woodpecker (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Joe (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta and Jim Cummings) *Jinny (Voiced by Candi Milo) *Hinga (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Captain GoodLife (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Badger (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Meany's Dog *Anna the Bulldog *Thrash Bulldog *Inspector Willoughby (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Doctor Von Kook (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Dr. Doug Nutts (Voiced by Billy West) *Willy Walrus (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Mole (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche 1st Voice and Kevin Michael Richardson 2nd Voice) *Police Man (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Police Dog (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Little Girl (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Gophers (Nutwinck Voiced by Grey DeLisle, Rutty Voiced by Rob Paulsen and Gopher Mom Voiced by Jane Carr) *The Granulator (Voiced by Billy West) Category:Televisions List of The New Woody Woodpecker Show episodes Main article: List of The New Woody Woodpecker Show episodes Principal Voice Actors *Jim Cummings - Dapper Denver Dooley, Captain Redwood, Carl Castaway *E.G. Daily - Knothead *Nika Futterman - Splinter *Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky da Lackey, Badger *Andrea Martin - Ms. Meany *B.J. Ward - Winnie Woodpecker, Mother Nature *Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Smedley, Dr. Doug Nutts Additional Voices *Pamela Adlon - Lester the Termite *Carlos Alazraqui - Doctor Von Kook, Woodrow Woodpecker (Teacher's Pet credited, supposed to be Rob Paulsen) *Dee Bradley Baker - Nicky Woodpecker, Mr. Hippopotamus *Jeff Bennett - Gabby Gator, Sarge Hogwash (2000-2002), General *Julie Brown - *Corey Burton - Woody Woodpecker's Dad, Toad *Jane Carr - Gopher Mom *Dan Castellaneta - Chester the Cockroach *Diane A. Crea - *Grey DeLisle - Nutwinck *Pat Fraley - *Jennifer Hale - Hinga *Jess Harnell - *Ellen Idleson - *Peter Jason - *Tom Kane - Santa Claus *Tom Kenny - Elf *Joe Lala - *Maurice LaMarche - Conductor Pig *Tress MacNeille - *Rob Paulsen - Willy Walrus, Gunther, Woodrow Woodpecker(mislabeled Carlos Alazraqui in Teacher's pet credits by mistake), Rutty the Gopher, Piff Puff, Pibbley *Kevin Michael Richardson - The Mole (2nd Voice) *Brogan Roche - *Eugene Roche - *Tara Strong - Little Girl *Charles Martin Smith - *Cree Summer - Crew *Bob Jacques - Voice Director *Ginny McSwain - Voice Director DVD In Brazil was released the DVD "Pica-pau Sai de Férias", and in Spanish the DVD "Pajaro Loco: Pánico Escénico y Otras Aventuras" from these series. Few DVDs were released in the UK, previously on VHS. Some episodes from the first and second seasons can now be viewed on Hulu.com. As of January 22, 2010, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, in spite of this, has yet to announce any current plans to release the show on DVD in the United States. On below is the Spanish DVD cover. Category:Televisions